Avada Ked ABRACADABRA!
by chameleonclass
Summary: What would happen if we went to Hogwarts?


**Avada Ked- Abracadabra**

_By __chameleonclass  
__ (and editing done by THE most amazing person!)_

_**Authors Note: **__This is based on what I believe would happen I my friend, Leila, and I were Hogwarts students. This involves extreme sarcasm. Oh, and don't ask why my friend is in Slytherin even though she is muggle-born. She is just that amazing (and has the personality). Also, this story is set in 2012 and Leila and I start in 2__nd__ year as there was a huge mix-up at the ministry but that is a whole other story...  
__**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (but if I did, I'd be a millionaire!) All rights to their rightful owners.  
**__And now, time for the story._

**Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾**

"HEY LEILA-TRON!" I shouted very loudly, causing a lot of people to look at me funny. I just looked at them and smiled politely. Leila turned towards me and she waved. I dragged my stuff over to her and stood by her side.

"Hufflepuff." I said, answering an unspoken question.

"Slytherin." She said, answering the question too: we both burst out giggling and boarded the train. We found an empty compartment and (**I**) hauled our luggage into the overhead compartment. We sat down, took one look at one another and cracked up laughing. A boy with vivid, green eyes, round glasses, scraggy clothes and messy black hair came in. Leila and I quickly sobered up. We smiled at the boy politely.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." He said. Leila and I nodded our heads. He smiled, "Thanks. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said politely.

"Oh, I know!" Leila said in a strange voice.

I shook my head disapprovingly. "Sorry about her. She's crazy. You'll get used to it. I'm Leonnie by the way and sunshine over there is Leila, my best friend. Oh and the boy that's about to walk in is .called Ron, but don't ask how I know that." I said the last part quietly but just loud enough for him to make out. He nodded his head, walked in, and sat opposite me, trying to put as much distance between him and Leila

Suddenly the door opened and a red-headed boy stood there, "Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Harry looked at me as I mumbled something about de-já-vu. Leila must have said yes or something because he walked into the compartment and sat opposite her, next to Harry. Leila was staring.  
"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but does she have mental problems?" I burst out laughing as Leila frowned and stuck her tongue out at me.

Once I calmed down I turned to him and said, "We don't know… Nah, I'm joking. It's just…" Leila cut me off.

"It's just something _personal!_" She hissed -with a warning look directed at me- emphasizing the word 'personal' so as to tell the boys not to ask about it.

Guess it didn't work because after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Ron piped up with, "What's personal?"

Harry looked around then coughed, "Urm yeah- what's personal?"

Just as I was about to confess all a girl with frizzy hair and buck-teeth slid the compartment door open and with a snooty voice asked, "Have you seen a toad?"

Leila looked at me nervously from across the room as her name was called by Professor McGonagall; going buzz-eyed, I gave her the thumbs-up. Laughing as she strutted towards the stool (seriously she STRUTS, she knows no other way of walking- sad really), her kitten heels click-clacking against the smooth, stone floor. The noise echoed around the Great Hall.

It was beautiful- the candles floating mid-air lighting up the people's faces below, the look of absolute winder and confusion of the first years and the amusement on everybody else's.

Just before McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, Leila took the pure silver clip –a gift from me- out of her hair releasing her dark hair in a cascade of curls. The sorting hat scrunched up its face, "Hmmm… RAVE-LYTHERIN! S-SLYTHERIN…" A quiet round of applause started that grew to a thunderous climax. She stood up gratefully and headed towards the Slytherin table where she was greeted with cheers; before she sat down she turned to me then mouthed "good luck" and finished it off with a wink. I responded with my best impersonation of a monkey on crack, the pumpkin juice that she had just taken a huge gulp from squirted out of her nose as she laughed.  
∞ ∞

Finally my name was called, I took a quick glance at Leila who was watching me eagerly- her black cat had found her and crawled up in her arms. Never understood her fascination with cats much- she's scared of practically every animal, even slightly of cats: "They just sit watching you with their superior intellect calculating which ways are best to murder you." But she always likes black cats, oh and tigers too- I always preferred dogs, way friendlier. Swaying slightly from the heavy robes I was donned in, I walked towards the stool- why is it a stool, they could have at least get something a little less low down?- McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head as soon as I sat down.

It felt like someone had just been given the key to my inner-most thoughts and was rooting around not caring if things got misplaced. The moth-bitten hat was heavier than it looked; I squirmed under its weight. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Sitting on my hands I looked across at the huge expanse of faces- is it just me or is it getting hot in here? - That seemed to blur into one. Everyone was laughing and swirling. The rain hit the panes of glass furiously trying to get inside; thunder voiced its anger as lightening lit up the world outside. A cloaked figure stood in the corner of the room, a gloved hand pointed at Leila who was still smiling encouragingly at me, I tried to smile back but I couldn't move. I was frozen in that one moment. Her cat shrieked at the figure and leaped at it grasping at coils of dark mist that seemed to be what the cloak was woven out of. It rose from the ground and came rushing towards me screaming, before it reached me it collapsed in on itself leaving Leila's cat screeching at nothing then running out of the hall. Leila looked at me then got up and ran after it.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers came from the far left but instead of walking towards them I tore off the hat and raced after her; through empty corridors and up ever moving staircases, past chattering paintings and startled ghosts until I found her in-front of a boy with startling blonde hair who was holding her cat.

Catching up with her the boy passed her the cat then nodded his head in my direction, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Leila and I exchanged a look as he walked off.

"Oh, I am _so_ going to enjoy Hogwarts."


End file.
